Arkady Bakhin
|birth_place = Kaunas, Lithuanian SSR |death_date = |death_place = |placeofburial = |allegiance= |branch= Armed Forces of the Russian Federation |serviceyears = 1973 — present |rank = General of the Army |unit = |commands = |battles = |awards = Order of Courage Order of Military Merit }} Arkady Viktotovich Bakhin ( ) is a military officer of the Russian Federation with the rank of General of the Army. Biography Bakhin was born May 8, 1956 in Kaunas, Lithuanian SSR. He graduated from the Moscow Higher Command School named after the Supreme Soviet of the RSFSR (1973–1977), Frunze Academy (1984–1987), Military Academy of the General Staff of Armed Forces (1995–1997). He served as a platoon leader, company, battalion chief of staff of the Southern group of troops and the Kiev Military District (1977–1984), commander of the infantry battalion, regiment chief of staff, commander of the school rifle regiment (1987–1992), and commander of the infantry regiment in the 85th Motor Rifle Division, a brigade commander in the Siberian Military District (1992–1995), commander of the 102nd Military Base in Gyumri, Armenia, the commander of the 42nd Motor Rifle Division in the North Caucasus Military District (1997–2000), Chief of Staff of the Group of Russian Troops in Transcaucasia (2000–2002), Deputy Commander of the North Caucasus Military District (2002–2004), commander of the 41st Army (2004-01.2006), Deputy Commander of the Siberian Military District (01.2006-09.07.2007), serving as Makarov's deputy, Chief of Staff of the Siberian military district (09.07.2007-03.12.2008), commander of the Volga-Urals Military District (03.12 .2008-09.07.2010).Kommersant-Vlast, March 5,6, 2010, via Eurasia Daily Monitor, Jamestown Foundation On July 9, 2010 by order of the Minister of Defence Bakhin was named to the position of interim commander of the Western Military District. He was promoted to Colonel-General in 2010. He was awarded the Order of Merit for the Fatherland IV degree of Military Merit, Courage, medals. General-Colonel Valeriy Gerasimov, former commander of the Moscow Military District, told journalists yesterday that the new Western Military District was fully formed and functional on 1 September 2010. Gerasimov said: “The Western Military District started functioning on 1 September. Command and control organs of the former Leningrad and Moscow Military Districts, Northern Fleet, Baltic Fleet, and also the 1st Air and Air Defence Forces Command" became part of the staff located in St. Petersburg. On August 25, 2010, a Ground Troops spokesman told ITAR-TASS that three current Leningrad Military District brigades will form a new 6th Army in the new Western OSK. The 200th, 138th, and 25th Motor Rifle Brigades were announced as comprise the new army, and its headquarters will probably be Agalatovo, just north of St. Petersburg. The spokesman also said a surface-to-air missile brigade and independent engineering brigade will be added to the Western MD. Honours and awards Soviet Union *Jubilee Medal "60 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Jubilee Medal "70 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 2nd and 3rd classes Russian Federation *Order of Courage *Order of Military Merit *Medal "For Military Valour" 1st class (Min Def) *Medal "200 Years of the Ministry of Defence" (Min Def) *Two Medals "For Strengthening Military Cooperation" (Min Def) *Medal "For Strengthening Military Cooperation" (FSB) *Medal "For Strengthening Military Cooperation" (MVD) *Medal "For Distinguished Military Service" 1st class (Min Def) References *Russian Wikipedia entry, based upon official website of the Ministry of Defence of the Russian Federation, and the newspaper Krasnaya Zvezda. Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:People from Kaunas Category:Russian generals Category:Soviet Army officers Category:Frunze Military Academy alumni Category:General Staff Academy (Soviet Union) alumni Category:Recipients of the Order of Courage Category:Recipients of the Order of Military Merit (Russia) Category:Recipients of the Medal "For Military Valour" 1st class Category:Recipients of the Medal "For Distinguished Military Service", 1st class